wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
My Nintendo
|discontinued = |updated = |platform = |operating system = |status = |members = |website = }} is a loyalty program provided by Nintendo and the successor to Club Nintendo. The system rewards allows players to earn points from using software or purchasing games, which can then be spent on rewards such as digital games or discounts. The program launched on March 17, 2016, in Japan and on March 31, 2016, in the rest of the world, launching alongside Nintendo's first mobile app, Miitomo. Features Users can create or sign into a My Nintendo with a Nintendo Account via Twitter, Facebook, Google+, or a Nintendo Network ID. By clearing various "missions", players earn three different kinds of currency; Gold Points, Platinum Points, and Miitomo Platinum Points, which can be exchanged for rewards, including digital game downloads for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, discounts on software purchased from the Nintendo eShop or official Nintendo store, and downloadable themes for the Nintendo 3DS. Gold Points are earned by purchasing software digitally via the Nintendo eShop while Platinum Points are earned by performing actions such as linking with social media or signing into the Nintendo eShop or Miiverse weekly. Miitomo Platinum Points are earned by clearing missions within the Miitomo mobile app and can either be used to purchase rewards within the app or combined with regular Platinum Points to be spent on the main rewards. Development Shortly after announcing in March 2015 that Club Nintendo would be discontinued, Nintendo announced that a new loyalty program was in development, saying "Our heartfelt thanks to our members for your support over the years. Please stay tuned for more information on our new loyalty program." In November 2015 during a Japanese shareholder's meeting, My Nintendo was revealed. It was shown that users could connect with accounts from social media sites such as Facebook, Twitter, and Google+. Users who purchase a game and register it can see their play time and related messages about the game posted by other users. Users can also receive points for buying and playing the game that can be used to receive rewards. Availability Pre-registration for a Nintendo Account began on February 17, 2016 in sixteen countries (depicted in bold). A Nintendo Account is required to sign up on My Nintendo. , the Nintendo Account, and consequently My Nintendo, became officially available in thirty-nine countries. All countries listed have access to the Nintendo eShop on the Nintendo 3DS at least, with the ability to purchase content using local bank accounts, if not proper currencies: * Australia * Austria * Belgium * Brazil * Bulgaria * Canada * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland, Republic of * Italy * Japan * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malta * Mexico * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Africa * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom * United States Similarly to predecessor Club Nintendo, as well as the Nintendo eShop and Nintendo Network ID, My Nintendo is not IP-restricted, and users from unlisted countries can use the service, as well as sign up for a Nintendo Account, in a country address different from their own without any known repercussions. However, persistent limits of the selected regional Nintendo eShop of choice applies. Regardless, My Nintendo is supported in far more countries than Club Nintendo was, and Nintendo is planning to expand the official roster of country support over time. Users under the age of 13 are not allowed to sign up for an account. References External links * ** ** ** Category:Nintendo Category:Customer loyalty programs